


All the King's Horses

by rikubean



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubean/pseuds/rikubean
Summary: Three drabbles from the Hackle Drabble Tree brought over from tumblr.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Kudos: 18





	All the King's Horses

**Author's Note:**

> The three of these aren't connected in any way. Putting them up as one so they're easier to find for me next time.

Hecate is very, very careful about keeping her hands to herself when they're in public. Their relationship is too new to be public, such a fragile, delicate thing Hecate irrationally fears will shatter if too much of a fuss is made. 

Still, if she stands just a little closer sometimes, or holds Ada's gaze just a little longer sometimes, then no one outside of the two of them need to know. 

(The rest of the staff have already caught on, led by one Dimity Drill ordering the rest to silence the teasing so they finally got over themselves enough to see what was there. Ada suspects this but allows Hecate her need for privacy. She doesn't need to shout her feelings from the rooftop so long as Hecate knows them.)

\--

Ada Cackle considered herself good at reading people. 

Aside from Agatha, naturally, although she could admit even to herself that it was largely because she so desperately wished her sister would be better than she was. 

When she returned to take a position at Cackles to find Hecate Hardbroom bound to the castle but unwilling to be released, Ada found herself curious beyond belief. She had to work towards trust, learning quickly that Miss Hardbroom wouldn't allow anyone to get close to her easily. 

Ada persisted, because Ada considered herself good at reading people, and what she felt Hecate needed more than most was a friend. 

\--

If she doesn't add the exact amount of ingredients in the correct order, the potion won't work. If she adds too much powdered beetle wings, it will turn a bright blue instead of the desired deep violet. Too little crow saliva and it will burn a violent red. Add any bat drool at all and she will need to evacuate this area of the castle to prevent any injuries from the fumes. 

Hecate knows all of this, and can tell from the shade and smell of her cauldron that things are progressing exactly as she wants. She heard the door to the potions lab opening ten minutes prior, but as she was in the middle of weighing and measuring pondweed, Hecate had decided that whoever it was could wait until it was no longer dangerous to divert her attention. 

Twenty minutes later, Hecate leaned back and rubbed the back of one hand against her forehead to wipe the sweat just beginning to bead there. She looked up and made a small noise of surprise to see Ada standing in the doorway. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Ada said, with that cautious tone in her voice she always used when she thought she was intruding on Hecate's time. 

"You could never."

Hecate smiled.


End file.
